Exquisitos
by Desuka
Summary: Una promesa es una promesa, ¿Verdad? Yuri


**Disclaimer: **Ni Rozen Maiden, ni Suiseiseki, ni Souseiseki, ni la imagen... ni nada de la serie me pertenece a mí sino que al mágico dúo de las PEACH-PIT, y a algún o alguna loco o loca diseñador/a de Devianart. Lo único de mi posesión aquí vendría siendo la no tan alocada idea de ver a las gemelitas juntas un ratito.  
**  
****Postdata: **La historia se sitúa en Traümend... y creo que hay riesgo de spoiler.

¡Nos olemos luego!

_Desuka_~

Ah, sí. Ésta es la versión editada del anterior. Espero que les guste.

* * *

La noche se avecinaba más tormentosa y helada de lo que alguna vez habría podido recordar. El hombre del tiempo, que ya había hecho su aparición un par de horas atrás, hablaba con la misma monotonía de siempre, apenas moviendo los descoloridos labios sin gracia que ella tanto detestaba. Afortunadamente, dicha tortura duraría poco. ¿Explicación? Comenzaría un programa de humoristas que, nadie (estaba segura de eso), nadie tenía el estómago de ver, y, a las doce de la noche, después de muchos chistes sin gracia, el televisor se apagaría... cosa que para ella y su mente del pasado seguía careciendo de lógica.

Debía reconocer que la casa de los Sakurada daba miedo cuando el sol desaparecía. Había sombras extrañas por culpa de los muebles y ruidos poco comunes que le sacaban maldiciones poco adecuadas para una señorita, al creer que podría tratarse de algún enemigo que quisiera hacerle daño: bien de Suigintou, bien de la rara de Barasuishou, o de la idiota de Kanaria viniendo —para variar— a visitarlas en horas poco adecuadas, tratando de huir de la pobre Mi-chan... que la quería siniestramente demasiado. Pero, tras darse cuenta que nada anormal había sucedido y recordar que debía ya de estar en su caja durmiendo y no deambulando por el comedor, un suspiro aterciopelado emanaba de lo más profundo de su ser, estremeciéndola. Gritando a todos que temía hasta de lo que sucediera mañana, en un rato, ahora.

Y cada noche era lo mismo... o lo era hace al menos una semana y tres días. Haciendo sonar los pequeños zapatitos de tacón al caminar y dar inquietas vueltas sobre un pequeño eje que la hacía marear, se encargaba de mirar de reojo a través de la ventana que daba al patio, inmersa en lo que podríamos denominar una _misión_. Cruzaba sus bracitos e hinchaba sus mejillas, fastidiada: nunca le había gustado esperar. Así permanecía nerviosa y expectante por casi dos horas, poniéndose de pie y sentándose donde fuera, a ratos tentada de arrancarse mechones del larguísimo cabello caoba. Todo esto, increíblemente haciendo creer a quién echara un vistazo, que el espacioso living-comedor permanecía sin su presencia... Eso, hasta que una ola de furiosos «desu» la delataba.

—¿¡Por qué se demora tanto!? —se quejó, se solía quejar para sí misma, abatida.

Giró el pequeño rostro de porcelana hacia el reloj de la pared: ¿En serio había pasado esa cantidad de tiempo? Lo que es peor, ¿por qué ella no se había dado cuenta de aquello?

Quince minutos, quince infinitos minutos faltaban para…

Los chistes finales de un intento fallido de humorista llegaron a sus oídos y la hicieron bufar de indignación. «Horrible», pensó, creyendo que ella podría hacerlo mil veces mejor que el delgaducho sujeto de la televisión; y se sorprendió con facilidad al encontrarse cara a cara con un manto suave de seda —al cual se asemejaba la bruñida lluvia— que, en aquella instancia, y tras el vidrio donde se apoyaba ahora, pretendía llenar de pozas las zonas más hundidas de la ciudad. Finalmente, brotó de ella un «Ya llegará» que , por otro lado, intentaba alentarla en vano.

_¿Y si no venía nunca?_

No, ¡tenía que hacerlo! Tenía que, ya la había postergado demasiadas veces en muy poco tiempo. Joder, ¡le estaba haciendo daño! Y aunque ella lo tratara de disimular, no podía engañar eternamente la fina perspicacia de la que Shinku hacía gala. Su hermana menor ya comenzaba a sospechar y a mirarla sin descaro cuando se solía quedar pegada en el ventanal por largo rato, por mera inercia.

Suspiró. Estaba muy cansada.

—Ven, por favor... —gimoteó, pareciéndole el colmo amargarse por tan poco y tan rápidamente. Es decir... si había podido aguantar incluso décadas sin verla, ¿unos cuántos días merecían tanto escándalo?

_¡Pues sí, desu!_

Pues sí. La extrañaba. Por eso, cuando el reloj de pared anunció con un leve pitido las doce de la noche; cuando inevitablemente se apagó el televisor y ella no llegó, sus sentidos, su corazón, su alma... todo en ella se erizó en su interior. No quería, le parecía idiota reaccionar de ese modo, pero era caprichosa, y eso la hacía sentir decepción. No le gustaba que no cumplieran con sus promesas. No le gustaba rechazar la idea de hacer las cosas a su modo y no poder ir a buscarla a la casa de los abuelos en su caja ahora mismo.

Sacudió la cabeza, lamentando haberle prometido no moverse de ahí. ¡Jum! Debían felicitarla por su méritos.

Sí, además de todo... era inmadura.

Dieron las doce y cinco. «¿Acaso vendrá por las escaleras? No, seguro aparecerá por el patio», se dijo con algo de fe. Sí, puede que por ahí. Lógico, o sino no le hubiera pedido —rogado, para su sorpresa— que la esperara cerca de la ventana.

Se sonrió. No, basta, no debía desesperarse...

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

Doce y diez. Calma, calma...

Doce y veinticinco. El frío la hizo tiritar.

Doce y cuarenta. Apretó los puños. ¿Iba a dejarla plantada otra vez?

El viento allá fuera se volvió irascible de pronto y embistió con furia los árboles, creando un tétrico espectáculo de terror para todo valiente que se atreviera a salir a la calle o a ver por la ventana. Suiseiseki entonces tuvo más miedo que antes: ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si...? No, su gemela era fuerte. Ella podría incluso contra Suigintou... al menos, lo haría siempre en su burda e ingenua imaginación hasta que se mostrase lo contrario.

Doce y cincuenta. No perdía la esperanza. No podía… ¡No podía!

Su orgullo le alertó sin anestesia que de pronto estaba llorando, de nuevo, como todos los días que la había esperado en ese mismo lugar. Lloraban sus ojitos de color dispar al unísono que la lluvia caía fuera, lamentándose, como gritando furiosa su dolor tonto e incomprensible. Lloraron, lo hicieron por mucho rato.

Una y siete minutos. Un ruido sordo, no hecho al azar, interrumpió sus lamentos. Restregándose las lágrimas, no lo pensó dos veces y se incorporó de inmediato, por completo en alerta. ¿Sería Jun? _Agh_, ¿la habrían escuchado gimotear como una bebé entre la oscuridad? ¡Patético! Miró en todas direcciones, sin lograr enfocar un objetivo claro. Si era un enemigo, sola no dudaría ni dos minutos, tuvo que reconocer muy a su pesar.

—¡Ven aquí, desu, no seas cobarde! —exclamó, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo con arrogancia al invocar a _Sui Dream_, lista y no para afrontar lo que se le viniera encima.

Todo sucedió en menos de cinco segundos. Alguien irrumpió en su espacio personal y rodeó su boca con un brazo de manera suave. Suiseiseki abrió mucho los ojos, espantada, tranquilizándose al reconocer el encaje de las mangas que provocaban sutiles cosquillas al entrar en contacto con su piel. Porque sintió algo rugir en su pecho; porque el pesar se esfumó, fue que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Disculpa mi demora, Suiseiseki —murmuró brevemente la recién llegada cerca de su oído, con un dejo de nerviosismo que le eran casi desconocidos hasta ahora. Por eso fue incapaz de responder. Nunca había escuchado a su hermana así, tan vulnerable, tan... —... ¿Por qué lloras?

«Es tu culpa», quiso decirle, pero solo pudo llorar más, sintiéndose una niña tonta. Y es que había recordado de pronto una frase que le agitó el corazón. Una que respondió a todas sus dudas un día que el miedo la embargaba ante la inminente posibilidad de perderla. De no verla cada vez que despertaban en algún momento de la historia; de ceder a la tentación de actuar en el _Alice Game_.

«Descuida. Yo nunca te abandonaré.».

—No lo hagas...

Silencio. Suiseiseki se giró hacia la de cabello corto. Era inmune al ruido exterior ahora que se perdía en sus ojos, en su fiel reflejo. Ahí estaba ella, ahí sus labios; la luz de _Sui Dream_ ayudaba a resaltar su bella palidez, embelleciendo la torpe escena.

—¿Todavía es necesario que esté aquí Sui Dream? —curioseó Souseiseki—. Vaya, veo que soy una amenaza.

Suiseiseki negó en silencio, casi indignada. Su gemela sonrió, y tratando de no ser tan fría como de costumbre, limpió los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas con el dorso de su manga, esperando que de un momento a otro se le recriminara su ausencia.

—Creí… —comenzó la de cabello largo, balbuceando; Souseiseki apretó los labios—. Creí por un momento que no vendrías.

Inesperado. ¿No habría pataletas?

—Perdón... —dijo Souseiseki con un hilo de voz, y a Sui le pareció que todo sucedió como en cámara lenta. Estaba, de alguna forma inexplicable, atrapada en la mirada de hielo que tenía su hermana, abnegada de emociones que latían como un corazón y le gritaban miles de cosas, en especial ideas absurdas. Muy absurdas.

¿Era para tanto escándalo...?

Se entregó por completo a aquella repentina atmósfera que, supo tristemente por instinto, no se volvería a repetir nunca más en su desdichada existencia. Lo hizo cuando los finos dedos de Souseiseki se atrevieron a deslizarse por el contorno de sus pómulos, como si tocasen una frágil rosa condenada al abismo de la perdición. Siguiendo siempre un trayecto indefinido que la estremeció y le hizo sentir que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Que todo estaba bien. Y fue tal el alivio que le arrancó desde lo más hondo de su ser el millonésimo suspiro de su vida, uno más que le pertenecía por completo y sí, para siempre, a la altiva y magnánima imagen que Suiseiseki tenía de su hermana menor.

—Souseiseki…

La aludida, sonriendo tenuemente, apartó entonces el abundante flequillo que caía por su rostro, con una lentitud que le provocó náuseas.

—Dime, Sui.

—Te amo, desu.

Y durante un minúsculo segundo de su eterna vida, ese mismo en el que la distancia entre ellas se acortó de forma definitiva, y sus labios impidieron cualquier tipo de respuesta al iniciar una exquisita y dulce danza de sensaciones fuera ya de todos sus miedos reales e inventados de niña, fue que la tercera de las Rozen Maiden vivió en carne propia, por primera y última vez, y poco antes de que su hermana, su terca y amada hermana se fuera para siempre, lo que realmente significaba la palabra felicidad.


End file.
